Operacion Konoha
by Uzumaki Hinata
Summary: Llega a Konoha... ¡Operacion Konoha! 8 concursantes participaran en un concurso donde cantaran para ser el cantante mas famoso xD que lo presenta una presentadora loca. Hbra parejas y de todo
1. La Gala

**Primero de todo, no se si este fic lo ha hecho alguien ya, y si lo ha hecho lo borrare inmediatamente. Segundo los votos se pueden hacer en los reviews o por mi e-mail (lo pueden ver en mi perfil) asi que, empezamos con el fic.**

000000000000000000

**La Gala**

000000000000000000

**Trabajador 1: **¡Vamos. Vamos vamos! Solo nos queda varios minutos antes de que empieze el programa! ¿¿Donde se ha metido la presentadora???

**Trabajador 2: **Creo que esta en el baño, n.nU

**Trabajador 1: **Yunny!! Sal del baño ya! Que entramos en acción ya!!

**Yunny**: vale vale… no hace falta tanto estrés u.u

Todo el público se coloca en sus respectivos asientos y empiezan a quejarse gritando: ¡Que empiece ya, se apagan las luces de repente para luego enfocar una luz hacia un lugar exacto donde aparece una joven de pelo marron, corto y con los ojos de diferente color. En ese momento las camaras empiezan a grabar.

**Yunny: **¡Hola Konoha! (el publico empieza a vitorear) ¡Estamos aquí en un especial concurso para encontrar cantantes! Dentro de poco comenzaremos a presentar a nuestros 8 concursantes! Todos elñegidos por nuestros especialistas¡ Pero antes … voy a presentar a la creadora y la que dio la idea a este programa… ¡¡Tsunade-sama!!

De una puerta que estaba al lado de la presentadora aparece una joven rubia con dos coletas y con una botella de whisky en la mano.

**Tsunade: **Buenos dias… ¡hip! Yunny-san

**Yunny: **(Esto no venia en el programa ¬¬) Hola… Hokage-sama! Jajaa n.nU bienvenida a nuestro programa, bueno usted fue la que ideo todo esto… ¿Podrías hablarnos como tuvo la idea?

**Tsunade: **¡Pues claro! ¡hip! Todo el mundo se quejaba de que yo canto fatal… ¡pero no es verdad! Y veras , lo voy a demostrar…

"_Yo soy la borracha del año 63 ¡hip!_

_Yo soy la borracha del año 63 ¡hip!_

_Nadie puede compararme¡¡¡¡_

_Y por eso yo hago este concursoooo…. ¡hip!"_

El publico, con las manos pegados a las orejas empiezan a abuchear y a tirar tomates podridos que los operarios les habían ofrecido al entrar al escenario

**Yunny: **Ehmm… ya vemos…que canta usted muy bien… n.nU (Operarios sacad a esta de aquí, ¡¡lo esta estropeando todo!!) _(Por el auricular: no podemos.. es la hokage!!!) _Bueno… ahora comenzaremos a presentaros a los concursantes!

En el escenario donde se encuentra la presentadora empiezan a salir varias luces de colores y suenan redobles…

**Yunny: **¬¬ no he dicho ningún nombre todavía!! (todo para excepto las luces) aver.. nuestro primer idio…. Digo… concursante es…. yunny mira en su papel Haruno Sakura!

De la puerta sale una chica joven de unos 16 años de pelo corto y rosa que saluda a todo el público , que aplauden, y de fondo suena la canción "Trouble", que se sienta al lado de la presentadora.

**Yunny: ¡**Bienvenida a "Operación Konoha"! ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Sakura: **Estoy genial… me encanta haber participado y que no recibiría una bienvenida tan agradable (el publico vuelve a aplaudir)

**Yunny: **¿Por qué has querido participar?

**Sakura: **Porque he oído que Sasuke-kun también iba a participar, por eso he venido, también porque me pareció divertido n.n

**Yunny: **ahm… vale… vamos con el siguiente concursante… ¡Yamanaka Ino!...

**Ino: **¡Hola yunny! (se sienta al lado de Sakura) siempre he visto tus anteriores programas como… "Como maltratar a tu personaje favorito"

**Yunny: **jajaja gracias… ehmm n.nU bienvenida a Operación Konoha ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Ino: **genial!

**Yunny: **¿Por qué has decidido participar?

**Ino: **Por la misma razon que la Saku frentona

**Sakura:**Copiona! Ino-cerda ¬¬

**Ino: ¬¬**

**Yunny: ** vale ya.. n.nU el siguiente concursante es… "Uchiha Saske… digo Sasuke! n.nU

**Ino & Sakura: **¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!! (se desmayan)

El publico al oir el nombre empieza a vitorearle y a aplaudirle y gritar: tio wenooo!! Y cosas

parecidas

**Sasuke: **Vuelve a llamarme Saske y te mato ¬¬

**Yunny: **n.nU Sasuke… ¿Por qué alguien tan frio como tu has decidido en participar en este concurso?

**Sasuke: **por venganza…

**Yunny: **¿venganza? O.o que tiene que ver tu venganza con cantar?

**Sasuke: **es que… u.uU mi hermano siempre me ganaba en el singstar… u.uU

**Todos: **O.o … pmfffffff

**Yunny: **jejeje… bueno.. podeis ir sentadose en aquellos asientos.. que aqui no caben todos… El siguiente participante es… ¡Nara Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru: **Hola… -.-

**Yunny: **Bienvenido a Operación Konoha! (Me estoy rayando de decir la frase ¬¬) y bien… Shiikamaru… ¿Por qué has decidido participar?

**Shikamaru: **me obligo la ino ¬¬… que problemática u.uU

**Yunny: **si ya… es malo a que te obligen a hacer cosas… y mas si es que te obligen a presentar un programa… ù.ú. Bueno… el siguiente concursante es… ¡Uzumaki Naruto! O.o Siii Naruto-kun!!

En un panel en el techo aparece un letro diciendo: "Si no aplaudis ni vitoreais a Naruto os matare ahora mismo!!! ¬¬ y que sea mas que al de Sasuke¡¡¡". EN ese momento todo aplaudio y vitereo a Naruto que aparecia en el escenario, y varias chicas gritaron tio weno, quiero un hijo tuyoo y varias cosas mas mientras que en todo el publico salian pequeñas gotas de nerviosismo.

**Naruto: **jejeje las chicas me adoraaan!! 3 graciaaas!!

**Yunny: **Naruto-kun! Ven sientate aquí al lado mio (mira con cara pervertida)

**Shikamaru: **Pero si estoy yo… (yunny le empuja a un lado) mira que sois problematicos ..

**Yunny: **Bueno.. Naruto-kun…(le abraza por el brazo) ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Naruto: **acosado por una presentadora maniatica ¬¬U

**Yunny: **jajaja.. que gracioso n.n y bien… ¿Por qué has decidido participar?

**Naruto: **Porque mi sueño es ser Hokage.. y para serlo tengo que participar en cualquier concurso.. ya que tengo que ganarlos todos!! Muwhahaha!! (y tambien porque participa Sasuke.. pa picarme claro)

**Yunny: **n.n tu quedate aquí conmigo… vamos con el siguiente concursante… ¡Hyuuga Hinata!

**Hinata: **n.n hola… yunny-san.. Naruto-kun… (se pone la cara colorada)

**Yunny: **Hinata! Ven sientate aquí, al lado de Naruto n.n

**Shikamaru: ** pero… dejalo ya me muevo yo ¬¬

**Yunny: **Hinata.. se que eres algo timida…¿Por qué has decidido participàr en un concurso en que tienes que cantar delante de un millar de personas? o.o

**Hinata: **ehmm (poniendose con la cara un poco colorada) me parecia divertido… ademas… siempre me han dicho que canto muy bien.. n.n

**Yunny: **yo tambien lo pienso jajaja… bueno sigamos… vayan a los asientos aquellos… excepto tu Naruto-kun n.n

**Naruto:** u.uU (_Socorrooooo)_

**Yunny: **el siguiente concursante es… um… ¡¿Uchiha Itachi!?

De entre los asientos de los concursantes Sasuke empieza a mirar a yunny con cara asesina.

**Itachi: **Hola n.n hombre naruto-kun tu por aquí!

**Naruto: **ehmm… ehm… ¬¬

**Yunny: **naruto ponte donde estoy yo… ejem… Itachi..¿Cómo te sientes?

**Itachi: **Me ncuentro genial!... El otro dia me compre un nuevo signstar y pienso retar a mi hermanito pequeño a un duelo! Mwuhahaha!

**Sasuke: **ejem.. no sin antes te gano en este concurso ¬¬

**Itachi: **Ya lo veremos ¬¬

**Yunny: **bueno se ve claro porque ha decidido participar en este concurso.. vamos con el ultimo (por fin!) concursante… Sabaku no Gaara!

**Naruto: **¿Por qué vhan venidos los 2 mas raro del mundo?

**Yunny; **_a mi que me cuentas…_Gaara… ¿Cómo estas?

**Gaara: **se sienta al lado de itachi y se cruza de brazos …

**Yunny: **lo tomare como un… "estoy bien"… ¿Por qué has decidido participar en este concurso?

**Gaara: **…

**Yunny: ** ¬¬U bueno hemos terminado!! Ale todo el mundo a la casa esa para ensayar! Nos vemos Naruto-kun

**Naruto: **x fin libre! T.T

**Yunny **Y aquí se acaba nuestro primer programa… a partir de mañana podran ver que haran nuestros concursantes en la "casa" esa y ver como ensayan.. buenas noches!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Weno ea ya esta terminado la gala primera… XDDD lo primero: NO yo no he cogido favoritismo a Naruto… es que la presentadora tiene mucho cariño a naruto xDDDD y ya me veo a Gaara cantando… XDDDDDD Gaara: …. **

**No se pueden votar por ahora hasta el siguiente capitulo y dejen reviews eso si!!! Y gracie!!**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Primer concurso

**Aquí el segundo capitulo de todo esta parodia XDD, gracias por los reviews n.n**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

0000000000000000000

**Primer concurso, primera dominaciones **

000000000000000000

**Voz de fondo: **Primer concurso en que participaran nuestros locos concursantes!! Esto es… ¡¡Operación Konoha!!! (suena Fighten Dreamers de fondo) y aquí tenemos a… ¡¡Yunny!! .

De la puerta sale yunny disparatada que casi cayendose, y manteniendose en pie mira al publico espectante… a estos les aparece una gota por detrás de las cabezas.

**Yunny: ** ehmm.. esto… ¡Hola a todos!!

**Grillos: **CRIK CRIK CRIK

**Yunny: **… ¡¿Quién ha contratado a esos grillos?! (**por el auricular: ** no hemos sido nosotros… n.nU) Bueno… ¡Bienvenidos a Operación Konoha! En unos instantes comenzaran a venir todos los concursantes… - "_pero son tan lentorros esos inútiles… gr. Seguro que estan maltratando a mi Naruto-kun T.T"- _ Pero antes veremos un resumen de lo que ha pasado en esta ultima semana… (**por el auricilar: ** eh… que solo ha pasado un dia… - **Yunny: ** tu calla ¬¬)

Aparece una pantalla gigante de detrás de donde se habia sentado yunny y comienza a aparecer imágenes de todos los concursantes.

_En la casa…_

**Sakura: **NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Deja de hacer estupideces y ponte ensayar ahora mismo!!

**Naruto: **Yo quiero una cancion en solitario… ¿Por qué han tenido que darle el solitario al baka de Sasuke-kun y a itachi ? T.T

**Sakura: **porque son muchisimos mas guays que tu ¬¬, ahora vente aquí y canta!! Que si no no pasaremos nunca a la final!

Naruto entra en la sala, y coge los cascos pesadamente comienza a ensayar con Sakura.

_Mientras en otro lado de la casa…_

**Orochimaru: **a ver chicos…Para poder ser los mejores cantantes tendreis que tener un buen fisico, comer sano, y ser tan guapo como lo soy yo ( se pone la mano en la barbilla y sonrie como el hombre de Martíni, todos los que estaban se pusieron a vomitar alli mismo, excepto su compañero)

**Kabuto: **Bien dicho… Orochimaru-sama! (dijo mientras daba un pequeño aplauso)

**Itachi: **¡Esta bien! Sere el primero!

(Orochimaru empieza a enseñarle los pasos que tiene que hacer a el y a los demas)

**Sasuke: ** Paso de hacer esa mariconada ¬¬

**Ino: **Si Sasuke dice que pasa yo tambien paso

**Itachi: **oh.. con que mi hermanito se rinde el primer dia… (le mira con cara picara) sere yo el ganador entonces! Y VENCERE A TODOS EN EL SINGSTAR MUAJAJAJAJA!!

**Sasuke: ** gr…. No si yo lo evito (y se ponen los dos a bailar picandose el uno a otro)

**Shikamaru: **Mira que sois problematicos… u.u (decia mientras entraba en la sala y se sentaba en el suelo al lado de ino)

**Ino: **Tu donde estabas?

**Shikamaru: **mirando las nubes…

**Ino: **PERO SI ESTAMOS A CUBIERTO Y NO NOS DEJAN SALIR!

**Shikamaru: ** estaba mirando las nubes de mi consciencia….

**Todos: **o.o

_En el comedor…_

**Chouji: ** no crees que la comida es muy mala aquí? . 

**Hinata: **Chouji… desde cuando estas aquí? O.o

**Chouji: **Soy el entrenador que vigila vuestra comida…

**Hinata: ** que miedo… o.o

**Chouji: **y que le pasa a aquel que no habla? (señalando a uno con una tijereta en la espalda)

**Gaara: **…

**Hinata: **no ha dicho nada desde que hemos entrado… o.o

**Temari: ** Hermanito mudo!!!

**Gaara: **… (levanta la mano en señal de saludo)

**Hinata: ** Temari tu tambien aquí?

**Temari: **SIPI n.n soy la entrenadora que os ayudara en las lecciones de canto… estaba con N aruto y Sakura antes… pero cogi un descanso.

_De vuelta al escenario…_

EL publico aplaudia (porque lo ponia en el panel) y aparecía de nuevo Yunny por un lado saludando a todo el mundo y sentando se en su sitio de nuevo.

**Yunny: **ya hemos visto lo que ha ocurrido en la casa (poniendose una mano en la oreja) señores… el momento que esperan… estan llegando los concursantes!! (todo el publico empìeza a gritar y a emocionarse) ahora pasaremos a nuestro camara y presentadores que iran a recibirlos

_En la entrada: _

**Kankuro: **¿Por qué hemos tenido que aceptar este trabajo de nuevo? Tendriamos que tener ya suficiente en el programa de gran hermano u.u

**Shino: **porque somos unos idiotas u.u

Kankuro le para y le señala la camara… los dos se ponen es su puesto enseñando una gota grande en sus cabezas

**Kankuro: **Hola Konoha!! (se oyen ruidos de fondo) Estamos aquí a ver como nuestros concursantes llegan…

**Shino: **Aquí vemos como salen todos!. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Itachi, Shikamaru y Sakura ale todos entraron sin decirnos nada ¬¬

**Kankuro: **Os devolvemos la conexión

_De vuelta al concurso…_

**Yunny: **Muchas gracias! Bien.. ya que estamos todos… (se da la mano de nuevo a la cabeza) … Nos vamos a publicidad!! (todos les miran con caras asesinas) es que tienen que dar las noticias U

Suena la misma musica de fondo que sono al principio y algunas imágenes… se acaba y suena elñ sonido de Antena tres Noticis…. Aparecen dos chicas detrás de una mesa. Una normal y otra con una bandana de Naruto que ponia "Love Naruto" en su cabeza.

**Presentadora 1:** Bienvenido a nuestras noticias, somos las U.U. Darks.

**Presentadora 2: ** Y os vamos a dar las noticias de hoy…. (mira todos los papelotes y empieza a rebuscar en tre ellos)… desastre en Irak.. no… un atentado en AMerica tampoco…. Un niño que saca sobresaliente en todo no… ah aquí esta! (saca una hoja de ellas y las demas las tira por la borda) Como hemos dicho ayer hemos estado siguiendo el programa Operación Konoha… y hoy lo estamos siguiendo!! Conectamos con nuestra maniatica presentadora Luna

Sale el programa Operación Konoha pero con otra chica con tra bandana en la cabeza… que ponia a todos sus idolos en ella, y con la ropa de Sasuke que llevaba el anterior dia.

**Luna: ** Hola!! Ahora mismo estan en publicidad , ya que estamos emitiendo nosotros, como podemos ver detrás… todo el mundo esta dormido! O.o vamos a acercarnos a alguno de los participantes (se acerca a los asientos donde se encuentra Sasuke) Buenas Saske-kun! n.n

**Sasuke: **( se despierta de repente y con un puñetazo manda por los aires a luna) ¡QUE NO ME LLAMO SASKE! ¬¬ (de repente se corta la conexión)

**Presentadora 1: e**hm… ehm… bueno… volvemos con Operación triunfo que se estan durmiendo…

**Presentadora 2: **si… adeuuuuu!!

Suena una musica y se apaga para luego aparecer de nuevo la cancion de Fighting Dreamers y aparecer de nuevo en el concurso donde todo el mundo se habia dormido

**Yunny: **zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZzzZZzzz…!!!! (**Por el Auricular: ** DESPIERTA QUE YAN ESTAMOS GRABANDO!) cvldnvklsnvkls… ¿Qué? Todos! Despertad! Ò.ó ( todo el mundo se despierta) ejem.. ejem.. bueno ahora que estan todos os voy a presentar a los jueces… que estaran presentes todos los programas n.n. (aparece una musicita de fondo y se abren las puertas) Hatake Kakashi! …. Iruka! (no se me el apelllido) Kisame! (XDD) Hyuuga Neji!!... y… Uzumaki Obito!

**Naruto: **eyy!! Copion tienes el mismo apellido que yo!! ¬¬ ademas solo eres un niño o.o

**Obito: **si bueno es que… soy uno de esos niños que cantan desde pekes… y cualquier persona puede tener el mismo apellido…

**Yunny: **ya vale ¬¬ .. bueno el priemo que va a cantar… son Naruto y Sakura… con la cancion… Summer Nights!

Naruto y Sakura se levantan y pasan por un puente donde a los lados estaban el publico que los aplaudia entusiasmados, cogieron el micro que les ofrecieron y empezo a sonar la musica

**N: **Summer lovin' had me a blast  
**S:** Summer lovin', happened so fast  
**N**: I met a girl crazy for me  
**S:** I met a boy, cute as can be

**B:** Summer days driftin' away,  
To uh-oh those summer nights  
**:Fondo:** Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did you get very far?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Like, does he have a car?

**N: **She swam by me, she got a cramp  
**S: **He went by me, got my suit damp   
**N: **I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
**S´:** He showed off, splashing around  
**B: **Summer sun, something's begun,  
But uh-oh those summer nights

**Fondo: **Tell me more, tell me more,  
Was it love at first sight?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did she put up a fight?

**N: **Took her bowlin' in the Arcade  
**S: **We went strollin', drank lemonade  
**N: **We made out under the dock  
**S: **we stayed up until ten o'clock  
**N: **Summer fling don't mean a thing,  
**S: **But uh-oh those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more,  
But you don't gotta brag  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Cause he sounds like a drag  
**  
S:**He got friendly, holdin' my hand  
**N: **Well she got friendly, down in the sand  
**S: **He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
**N: **Well she was good, you know what I mean  
**B: **Summer heat, boy and girl meet,  
But uh-oh those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more,  
How much dough did he spend?  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Could she get me a friend?

**S: **It turned colder, that's where it ends  
**N: **So I told her we'd still be friends  
**S: **Then we made our true love vow  
**N: **Wonder what she's doin' now

**B: **Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
But oh, those summer nights

Mientras cantaban, Naruto intentaba dalre algo de gracia pero Sakua se negaba a bailar algo con Naruto, asi que el desistio e intento bailar por su cuenta. Cuando terminaron hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron hacia sus asientos

**Yunny: **Bravo!!! Bravo Naruto-kun!!! Weeeeeee!!!... eh? Que a termino? U jaja bueno.. el siguiente es… Gaara… con la cancion… el silencio…¿? O.o

Gaara se levanta… se dirige al escenario coge el micrófono y empieza a sonar una cancion que parecia ser la oreja de van gogh pero sin la letra

**G: **………………………

…………….

……………………..

………………

La cancion se termina… todos se quedaron mirando a gaara que los miraba con ojos asesinos y todos se pusieron a aplaudir como locos con una gota en la cabeza

**Yunny: **jejejejjejejej….. u.uU vamos con el siguiente… Ino y Shikamaru! Que cantaran… Bop to the top!

**SHikamaru**   
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

**Ino**  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

**Both**:  
But you were always there beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know 

Chorus

**Both:**   
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for

Al final de la cancion Shikamaru suelta uno de sus "Que problematico", todo el mundo les aplaude y se sentaron en sus respectibvos asientos.

**Yunny:** ahora… Sasuke… en un solitario con la cancion… D-tecnolife!!

Sasuke se levanta con su tipico gesto se dirige al escenario y empieza a sonar una cancion con mucho ritmo

ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo

kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de

tsunaida kimi no te wo

itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana

usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara

hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare

toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte

kimi wo mitsuke dasu

ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi

mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de

mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara

ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro

sabikitta hito no you ni

kasanari au dake ga munashikute

hitori de ikite ikerutte itta

arifureta yasashisa kotobajya

ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu

tsunai da kimi no te wa nanigenai yasashisa wo motome

Do you remember

itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara

Drive your Life

ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi

mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de

mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara

ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro

How can I see the meaning of life

kieteku you're the only. . .

kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi

mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de

ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte subete ni imi ga aru kara

kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru koto wo nagedasanai de

You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life?

You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . modoranai kedo

hizunda kioku no you na toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara

sin decir nada, cuando acaba, se dirige a su asiento

**Yunny: **y decia que siempre perdia contra su hermano? O.o si no se le entiende nada de lo que dijo!! Parece chino! . (mira eal publico y todo la miraron con cara furiosa) vale vale la cancion estaba wapa T.T, ahora y por fin el ultimo!! Uchiha itachi… con la cancion… Reunion en al ciudad o.o

Hay objetos tan extraños, no podéis imaginar,  
que a mi mente puede hacer volar.  
Es un mundo especial yo os lo quiero explicar  
y lo vais a intentar (me dije una vez más)  
y os reuno a todos aquí.  
Y debéis creer lo que os cuento aquí,  
porque… es ¡Tan real esto para mí!   
- Esto se llama regalo, con un papel de color…  
- ¿Regalo?   
- Regalo  
- Eso es malo.  
- ¿Pero lleva candado?  
- Regalo me gusta si es malo.  
¡Permitid! Un papel de colores alegres,  
y sorpresas en el interior  
- ¿A ver?  
- ¿Por qué?  
-¡Qué feo!  
-¿ Qué hay dentro? ¿Qué es?  
¡Ahí está la gracia, no lo sé ni yo!  
- ¿Una araña?  
- Se come  
- ¿Un gusano?  
- Se mata   
- Quizás una rata de una cloaca.  
Por favor tenéis que escuchar la historia de la Navidad.  
Prestad atención…   
Un gran calcetín de color preparo con gran ilusión   
- Así es que dentro hay un pie.  
- Y quizá esté podrido ¡Qué bien!  
¡Oh! Me explicaré…   
Aquí no hay un pie sino dulces,  
y a veces juguetes también.  
- ¿Juguetes? ¿Morderán?  
- ¿Quemarán?  
- O quizá explotarán.  
- O saldrán de repente y nos asustarán.  
- ¡Qué fantástica idea es la Navidad!  
- Estoy muy de acuerdo, ¡provémosla ya!  
No tan deprisa, escuchad, hay algo que os tengo que aclarar…  
bueno, el público pide algo más…  
Lo mejor para el final he querido dejar  
y es lo único que queda por contar.  
En la Navidad hay un rey sin igual, según dicen, se hace respetar.  
Y tamién he de contarte (esto es algo impresionante),  
una langosta puede parecer,  
en trineo va, siempre en Navidad,  
con enormes sacos en sus fuertes brazos,  
eso es lo que oigo decir.  
Y en la oscuridad, con la luz lunar  
vuela por el cielo como un águila real y…  
le llaman… Santa Clavos.  
Je, je, je, je.  
Aunque están emocionados, nunca comprenderán  
todo lo que significa la Navidad.

Cantaba mientras sacaba objetos de la nada, y creando varias voces… cuando acabo todos les miraron con caras raras…. Pero solo uno aplaudio, todo miraron y era ekl juez Kisame

**Yunny: ** ale… jueces decid el veredicto… ¬¬ (los jueces se pusieron a hablar entre si hasta que por fin kakashi se levanto)

**Kakashi: ** Sakura.. solo piensas en Sasuke… Naruto cantas bien… Ino eres demasiado cerda… e Shikamaru demasiado problemático…, itachi eres demasiado raro, Sasuke…. demasiado ruidoso y no se te entiende nada cuando cantas…

**Sasuke: **puedes decir quienes estan nominados? ¬¬

**Kakashi: **ah si… estan nominados… ** Gaara… **por no cantar… **e itachi **porque me cae mal

**Itachi: **Ey eso no es justo!!! TT nominad a Sasuke que a el no sa entedido ni jota!

**Yunny: ** dejadlo para enestar en la casa que ya se acabo el tiempo del programa… nos vemos en el siguiente programa!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Nonono no voy a camtar yo tb XDDD.. jajaja pobre yunny lo que tiene que aguantar…. La parte de la publicidad y la telenoticias va dedicado a Dark Artemisa… que me encanto su review XDD espero que no te disguste que las haya puesto aquí n.n **

**Creo que hize el capitulo muy largo… ¿no? XDD es que sino… no pensaria que me saliera tan largo… pero si tengo que hacerlo con cosas de dentro de la casa y los cantos… pos ale.. XD y … YA PODEIS VOTAR!! XDD**

**Nominados:**

**Gaara (por no cantar… ya se le veia nominado)**

**Itachi (pk le cae mal a Kakashi… pobrecita xDDD)**

**Votad para el que querais salvar… por ejemplo: 8 votos a favor de Itachi… itachi se salva…. Si gaara tiene 5 votos… XD**

_**Dark Artemisa: **jajajaja me encanto ese review que me has dejado XDDD me rei mucho.. las U.U darks… te las cojo para la publicidad XDD que nitan trabajo_

_**Cascabel: **una pregunta… como quieres que gane Gaara si no canta?? XDDD solo falta que todos les salve al pobre gaara… XDD)_

_**Aiko Torugawa: **Supongo que si… pero no se como lo hare… seguro que entre los resumenes que pone la Yunny loca XDD que ya va 1 dia de programa y ya se esta desesperando_

**PD: las canciones que he puesto ha sido (por si no lo sabeis) D-tecnolife (eso lo sabe todo dios) el 2 op de blñeach… bop to the top de high School Musical, Reunion en la ciudad de Pesadilla antes de navidad y la cancion de Gaara no existe… pero puse que era una cancion de la oreja de van gogh pk en ese momento estaba escuchando la cancion "Rosas" de la oreja de van gogh XDDD**

**Ja ne!**


	3. 2º COncurso

**Primero de todo… que se me han confundido al votar!! XDD no voteis por el que quereis que se large… votad por que el quereis que se quede en el concurso… asi que ya estais avisado para el siguiente capitulo! **

**Segundo AIKOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO HAY NINGUN SASUNARU AQUÍ CUANDO TE PILLE TE VAS A ENTERAR!!! ¬¬ (es que odio el yaoi T.T y menos el de esa pareja T.T) xDDD**

**Tercero: se me olvido decir una cosa… Uzumaki obito para el que no haya leido mi fic "The uzumaki's clan" es el hijo de Naruto cuando es mayor XDD por eso el apellido**

**PD: siento haber tardado, al principio pensaba que lo habia subido, y luego me entro cageza xDDDDDD **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

00000000000000000000000000000

**Segundo Concurso + extra**

00000000000000000000000000000

EXTRA:

En el escenario del concurso, no había ni un alma, todos se habían ido ya a sus casas ya que el concurso había terminado…

**Hinata: **¿holaaaa? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Que se han olvidado de mi cancion!! T.T snif y eso que la tenia preparada, son malos…

La joven hyuuga camina por la pasarela coge un micro imaginario (se los habian llevado todos XD) y cuando estaba a punto de cantar…

**Orochimaru: **Hinataaaaa!!! ¿estas ahí? Vamos pa la casa, chikilla! Que tan dejado mas sola que la una xD

Y los dos se fueron…

_Al dia siguiente… En el concurso…_

**Voz de Fondo: ** Esto es…… ¡Operación Konoha! (suena de fondo Fighting Dreamers, es que no tienen mas canciones de fondo XD) Y os presentamos a nuestra mejor presentadora loca y la mejor de todo el mundo!!... ¡Yun…… ¡¡AUCH!!

**Yunny: **por llamarme loca ¬¬… (dirigiendose al publico) Hola a todo el mundo… bienvenidos a Operación Konoha!! Y como siempre lo primero de todo que vamos a hacer es… nuestro resumen de la casa!!

Aparece dos personas cargando un proyector que lo colocan en el centro de la pasarela y cuelgan una pantalla blanca en la pared..

**Yunny: **Es que nos han embaucado la pantalla gigante de plasma n.nU.

Encienden el proyector y empiezan a salir imágenes…

_En la sala de canto…_

**Sasuke: **grrrrrr no pienso cantar una canción conjunta con Itachi!! Ni hablar!

**Itachi: **MI hermanito es un perdedor… como siempre n.n

**Temari: **u.uU aver.. aquí me paga el jefe… sino cantais os pegare un estiazo como a Sasuke como a itachi… (los dos se mila miraron asustadols y se pusieron a cantar) Sasuke… siges sin vocalizar! ¬¬

**Sasuke: **u.uU

_EN el salon: _

**Orochimaru: **Primero de todos enhorabuena por los que habeis conseguido que no os votaran!!... Sakura-chan… deberias de haber bailado con Naruto…

**Sakura: **paso de hacer mariconadas con Naruto delante de la gente…. Venimos para cantar no para bailar

**Kabuto: **Para ser un gran artista hay que bailar bien (dijo como si fuese un refran)

_En la cocina:_

**Gaara: **…..

**Shikamaru:** Gaara. Sino hablas toda la gente votara a que te vayas! Eres demasiado problemático…

**Hinata: **tienen razon…

**Naruto: **Chouji!! ¿Por qué no me das ramen? T:T

**Chouji: **no habia en la tienda u.uU

_De vuelta al concurso…_

Todo el mundo aplauden al acabar el video, un chico viene corriendo, se tropieza… PLONK , se rie coge el proyector y se larga corriendo

**Yunny: **ejem… bueno… ya hemos visto el resumen… U (que harta estoy de presentar el programa u.u) ¿Cuándo LLEGA MI NARUTO-KUN?? T.T (se lleva la mano a la oreja) mientras esperamos vamos a hacer que entren los jueces….

Empiezan a ntrar los jueces y se sientan en sus respectivos asientos, Kakashi se pone a leer su libro preferido… Iruka se pone a mirar a las nubes, Obito se pone a jugar con un coche, Kisame se mete la cabeza en una pecera llena de agua ¿?o.o, y Neji coge una bola de cristal y empieza a leer el destino de todo el mundo

**Yunny: **Kankuro, Shino.. diganos que pasa por alla

Se corta la imagen para luego aparecer en lo que parece un garaje mal limpiado y en el que se podia ver cucarachas caminando. En el suelo estaban SHino y Kankuro tirados en el suelo jugando al twister.

**Kankuro: **Shino!! Tira ya de la (censurado) ruleta!

**Shino: **es que no llego!!

**Kankuro: **Mira que tener la estupida idea de jugar al twister mientras esperabamos… ¬¬

**Shino: **¿Qué es lo que quereis vosotros (dirigiendose a las camaras) ahm vale… Hola Konoha!! Ya estan a punto de llegar los concursantes!!...

Se oyen ruidos de coches.. se abre el garaje, entra un coche y salen todos los concursantes entrando en el concurso, cuando se fue el coche aparece kankuro y shino en el suelo aplastados

**Kankuro: **la proxima vez que me invites a jugar al twister te lo mete por el (censurado)

Se corta la imagen y aparece de nuevo en el escenario

**Yunny: **ehmm mejor… (coge el movil y marca un numero) ¿Es el hospital?.. si tenemos a 2 locos que se pusieron a jugar al twister en medio de un garaje… si.. en Operación konoha… deacuerdo.. adios!.. (mira a los lados) Itachi!! Que haces??

Todos miran donde estaba, estaba donde esta kakashi intentando convencerle de que le salvara a el

**Itachi: **yoo??? Nadaaaa…. Solo le estaba regalando unos cuandos comics a mi amigo del alma…. n.n

**Kakashi: **¬¬UU

**Yunny: **chantajista! Pos pa que sepas que yo soy la que dice quien se salva! ¬¬

**Itachi: **mierda . (se acerca) Yunnyyyy…. (dice con voz cantarin) si me salvas te regalare una camiseta de tu querido Naruto-kun….

**Yunny: **Naruto….-kun…? Vale!! n.n

**Todos: **CHANTAJISTA!!!

**Yunny: **jajajajja n.nUUU vamos con al primera cancion…. Es.. de Hinata e Ino Con al cancion…. Muñeca de trapo!

Se levantaron las dos… cogieron el micro y cruzaron la pasarela mientras todos a su alrededor las aplaudían

**H: **Como esos cuadros que no están por colgar,  
Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,  
Siempre esperando que te diga algo más  
Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar...

**I: **Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té  
como el infiel dice nunca lo haré  
siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor  
me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración...

**"ambos" **Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar  
eres todo lo que más quiero  
pero te pierdo en mis silencios  
mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
que no han hablado nunca claro  
mi corazón lleno de pena  
y yo una muñeca de trapo...

**I: **Cada silencio es un humilde quedar  
detrás de mi sin parar de llorar

**H: **quiero contarte lo que siento por ti  
quien escucha hablar la luna de enero  
mirándote a ti...

**Ambos: **Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar  
eres todo lo que más quiero  
pero te pierdo en mis silencios  
mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
que no han hablado nunca claro  
mi corazón lleno de pena  
y yo una muñeca de trapo...

**H: **No tengo miedo al fuego eterno  
tampoco a sus cuentos amargos  
pero el silencio es algo frío  
y mis inviernos son muy largos... 

**I: **Y a tu regreso estare lejos  
entre los versos de algún tango   
porque este corazón sincero  
murió en su muñeca de trapo...

Al terminar la cancion todos le aplaudieron enérgicamente, mientras ella se sonrojaba, se desmayó alli mismo

**Yunny: **por favor que alguien la auyude a cruzar la pasarella… u.uU el siguiente es…. Naruto y Gaara con la cancion…No es lo mismo cantar que callar o.o

Naruto sse levanta y gaara le sige, cogen el micro y empieza a sonar la cancion ()N/a: lean la letra XDDD)

**N: **Eres tan callado que dime  
con quien hablo ahora,  
¿no veis que no sois iguales?  
¿eres la de: "….,  
prometo darte conversacion, darte buenos ratos..."?  
yo te prometo, si me escuchas, mudo, darte habla.  
Que no es lo mismo que:  
callarte y estar aqui,

**G: **……………………….

…………………..

…………………………..

……………………….

………………………. Distinto…..

**N: **No es lo mismo cantar que callar,  
no es lo mismo ser justo que ¡qué justo te va!... verás!  
No es lo mismo tú que otro, entérate  
no es lo mismo,  
que sepas que hay gente que canta mucho mas que tu  
pero yunny tiene corazón que no es igual,  
lo sentimos... es distinto!

**"ambos" :**Vale!, que a lo mejor me lo merezco  
bueno, pero mi voz no te la vendo  
puerta, y lo que opinen de nosotros...  
léele sus labios, yo no estoy mudo!

Vale!, que a lo mejor lo merecemos  
bueno, pero la voz no la vendemos  
puerta, y lo que opinen de nosotros...  
léele sus labios, a mi no me vale madre

**G: **………………………..

…………………………………………….

……………………………

………………………..

…………………….

……………………………….

**N: **No es lo mismo mudo que ciego;  
ni es lo mismo, decir, mudo, callado o ablar  
Las listas negras, las manos blancas... verás...  
no es lo mismo.  
No gana el que tiene es mudo  
¿no sé si me explico?  
Que hoy nadie quiere estar callado  
que mas te da,  
siempre estas calladoo

**"ambos:" **Vale!, que a lo mejor me lo merezco  
bueno, pero mi voz no te la vendo  
puerta, y lo que opinen de nosotros  
léele sus labios, yo no estoy mudo!

Vale!, que a lo mejor lo merecemos  
bueno, pero la voz no la vendemos  
puerta, y lo que opinen de nosotros  
léeme los labios, a mi me vale madre!

Tengo, pomada pá tó'los dolores,  
remedios pa'toda clase de errores,  
también recetas pa' la mudez

Tengo pomada pá tó'los dolores,  
remedios para toda clase de errores  
también recetas pá la mudez  
Vale!...

Al terminar la canción todo el munde aplaude enérgicamente mientras uno de por ahí tira un tomate a gaara, gaara mira al publico que todos se asustan y tira al que tiro el tomate a la pista. Gaara la mira (era una chica XD) y sale despavorida gritando: MAMIIIII!!!!

**Yunny: **ejem.. bueno vale.. siguiente cancion… Sasuke e Itachi con la cancion…"Dos hombres y un juego"… adelante!!

Sasuke e itachi se miran y empiezan a salir rayos… cogen los micrófonos y scruzan el puente, y empieza a sonar la musica

**I: **Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,  
Es la chispa de mi voz,  
Mi primer amor, mi primera vez.

**S: **Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé  
Cuando no pensaba ya,  
El volverme a enamorar.  
Ella es como el sol de otro amanecer.

**Ambos: **Por el amor del signstar  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.

**I: **Pero yo sé que ella me quiere jugar conmigo  
Y que se aburre contigo  
**  
Ambos:** Por el amor del signstar  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.

**S: **Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
Y aunque seas mi hermano, cantare.

**S: **Cuando está conmigo la hago cantar  
Le doy todo lo que sé,  
Mi futuro y mi ayer.  
La sé encender, la se apagar

**I: **Cuando está conmigo es un juego otra vez

Porque tu la destrozas  
Es el juego de los dos  
Pero en el amor jugamos los tres.

**Ambos: **Por el amor del signstar  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.

**I: **Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí  
Y que juega contigo.

**Ambos: **Por el amor del signstar  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.

Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
Y aunque seas mi hermano, cantare.

AL acabar casi tuvieron que irse del escenario ya que los rayos en que salian entre los ojos de sasuke e itachi iba alcanzar a todo el mundo pero terminaron por acabarse (XD) se sentaron aun siguiendose mirandose con rencor

**Yunny: **parece que esta entretenido el juego o.o, para que se peleen por el… bueno sigamos con el espectáculo!! (el publico aplaude) … eel siguiente es… ISakura en un solo! Con la cancion… "A mi manera"

Sakura que llevaba un traje lleno de cosas brillantes casi deja ciegos a todo el publico al pasar la pasarela, y al llegar al escenario, un grupo de chicos corrieron hacia ellas y le pusieron alrededor papel higienico para que no centelleara.

**Sakura: **Malditos.. ¬¬ ( y suena la música)

El fin muy cerca está, lo afrontaré serenamente,  
ya ves, yo he sido así, te lo diré sinceramente  
Viví la intensidad y no encontré jamás fronteras  
jugué sin descansar a mi manera.

Jamás viví un amor que para mí fuera importante  
tomé solo la flor y lo mejor de cada instante  
Viajé y disfruté, no se si más que otro cualquiera  
si bien, todo ello fué a mi manera.

Tal vez lloré, tal vez reí,  
tal vez gané, tal vez perdí  
ahora sé que fuí feliz, que si lloré también amé  
y todo fué, puedo decir, i did it my way.

Quizás también dudé cuando mejor me divertía  
quizás yo desprecié aquello que no comprendía  
hoy sé que firme fuí y que afronté ser como era  
y así logré seguir, a mi manera.

Porque ya sabrás que el hombre al fin  
conocerás por su vivir  
no hay porque hablar, ni que decir,  
ni recordar, ni hay que fingir  
puedo llegar hasta el final, A MI MANERA!!

Al terminar la cancion sakura vuelve enfurruñada a su respectivo asiento… no sin antes pegar a Naruto

**Yunny: **PERO QUE??? SEGURIDAD SACAD A ESA DESGRACIADA DE MI PLATÓ!!!! ¬¬ (salen varios guardias que cogen a Sakura y se lo llevan afuera) Naruto-kun estas bien T.T? (Agarra a Naruto, que estaba tirado por ahí con un cachete inflado)

**Naruto: **. ¿pero yo que hize??

**Yunny: **Tu nada cariño n.n… bueno quedate aquí (**Inner Yunny: **MUAJAJAJJAJA de aquí no te separa ni dios muwhahahaha) ara vamos con nuestro siguiente concursante y ultimo por esta noche… Shikamaru con la cancion… Ave Maria! O.o

**Shikamaru: **que se le va a hacer… u.uU

Ave María, cuando serás mía  
Si me quisieras, todo te daría  
Ave María, cuando serás mía  
Al mismo cielo, yo te llevaría.

Dime tan solo una palabra  
Que me devuelva la vida  
Y se me quede en el alma  
Porque sin ti no tengo nada  
Envuélveme con tus besos  
Refúgiame en tu guarida

Y cuando yo te veo, no se lo que siento  
Y cuando yo te tengo, me quemo por dentro  
Y más...y más de ti yo me enamoro  
Tu eres lo que quiero  
Tu eres mi tesoro

Ave María, cuando serás mía  
Si me quisieras, todo te daría  
Ave María, cuando serás mía  
Al mismo cielo, yo te llevaría.

Sin ti me siento tan perdido  
Enséñame la salida, llévame siempre contigo  
Protégeme con tu cariño  
Enciéndeme con tu fuego  
Y ya más nada te pido... nada te pido

Y cuando yo te veo, no se lo que siento  
Y cuando yo te tengo, me quemo por dentro  
Y más... y más de ti yo me enamoro  
Tu eres lo que quiero  
Tu eres mi tesoro

Ave María, cuando serás mía  
Si me quisieras, todo te daría  
Ave María, cuando serás mía  
Al mismo cielo, yo te llevaría

Ave María...  
Dime si serás mía...  
Dímelo ya...  
Ave María...

**Yunny: **buen bien… bueno ara tenemos un especial… tenemos aquí un invitado especial que nos hablara de cómo sa ganado su trabajo como cantante… Deidara!!

De la puerta, aparece una chica con coleta rubia, y con un abrigo con nubes rojas, que se sienta al lado de Naruto.

**Itachi: **Maestra!!!

**Deidara: **Hola n.n

**Yunny: **Hola Deidara-san, bueno estas aquí para hablarnos de vuestro trabajo… como cantante claro..

**Deidara: **yo ¿cantar? Jajajaja lo unico que he hecho yo es darle clases privadas a Itachi n.n

Todos se quedan mirando a Itachi

**Sasuke: **Eso no es justo!! Por eso siempre me ganabas al signstar T.T

**Itachi: **… Deidara solo me dio 1 sola clase u.u pero me ayudo muchisimo n.n

**Yunny: **Bueno bueno ya vale… ya nos veremos Deidara-san n.n ahora vamos a ver quien ha sido salvado por nuestro querido publico y espectadores n.n

**Itachi: **ejem… ¬¬

**Yunny: **Tu chantaje no vale pk tengo a mi naruto aquí al lado n.n

**Itachi: **mierda . 

**Yunny: **(cogiendo un sobre que le habian pasado) aquí tenemos nuestra respuestas!... (suena redobles… lo abre…) … la persona que tiene que salir de la casa… digo del concurso… (es que me estoy enganchando al Gran hermano o.o) es…. ¿Itachi? O.o (mira de nuevo su papel…) Como es posible que un mudo haya ganadio??? OO

**Gaara; **…. (sonrise)

**Itachi: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Como es posible??? Como es que todo el mundo ha votado a un mudooo!!! TT

**Sasuke: **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ITACHI SE VAAA!!!!!!

**Todos: **n.nU ……… (PLAF)

Todos miraron y vieron a Kisame desmayado en la mesa…

**Yunny: **Al parecer…. El motivo de pk todos votaron a Gaara… es que… Itachi es de Canarias o.o… bueno… ahora… (coge el movil) Urgencias..? si otra ambulancia…. No,no… esta vez para un juez que se ha desmayado…. Ok (cuelga) Le sustituira otro juez… que entre… Pakkun!!

De la puerta aparece un perro con una cinta de konoha y se sienta al lado de Kakashi

**Yunny: **Bueno ara si que podeis… decir los nominados n.n

Los jueces se reunen, y pasados unos 20 minutos se levanta Neji con la bola de cristal entre sus manos

**Neji: **los destinados de eestar nominados son…. Sakura… por pegar a Naruto… (T.T) y a Ino por no firmar su declaracion… (N/A leer la letra XD)

**Ino: **QUE DECLARACION SI ESO VA DENTRO DE LA CANCION!!! Ò.Ó ¬¬

**Yunny: **¿Tu estas de acuerdo Naruto-kun? n.n

**Naruto: **… si.. con tal de no estar nominado…¬¬U

**Yunny: **pos ale… se acabo el programa todos pa la casa!!! Y no me vengais los fans a replicarme!! Replicad a la creadora del programa!!

**Tsunade: **ey!! Que yo no he tenido nada que ver ¡hips! U.u

Empieza a sonar la musica de finde programa y todos se dirigieron hacia la casa

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Ale… o.o sigo sin creerme que Gaara salga ganando o.o**

**Itachi: sois malos T.T**

**n.nU el pobre itachi… XDDD ahora los nominados son Sakura e Ino,,, aver que nominais ahora… XDDD xocierto leed las letras de las canciones a algunas les he cambiado algunas cosas como las de Sasuke y la de Naruto **

**El especial del principio… es que se me abia olvidado poner a Hinata ¡! XDDDDDDDDD la pobreeee**

_**Nuriko-Tsunade: **__D-tecnolife es el 2 opening de la serie japonesa "bleach" XD como es tan famosa la serie pense que todo el mundo la conoceria_

_**Dark Artemisa: **__jajajaja! Gracias por prestarme a las U.U Darks… aunque en este capitulo no salga seguro que las cojere prestadas para algun otro capitulo XD_

_**Eli kyouyama **__te has equivocado al votar… tendrias que haber dicho…. Nomino a itachi pk gaara no canta…. Para salvar a itachi… no para salvar a gaara!! XDDD y por tu culpa a exo que itachi se fuera… xDDDD mira… tanto presumir de que era el mejor y sa ido en las primeras nominaciones XDDDD_

**Canciones:**

_Muñeca de trapo – La Oreja de Van gogh_

_No es lo mismo – Alejandro Sanz__ (cambiada la letra)_

_A mi manera – Somos siempre__ (en realidad es de Frank sinatra pero la version española tiene varios cantantes)_

_Dos hombres y un mismo destino – David Bustamante y Alex__ (Cambiada la letra_

_Ave Maria – David Bisbal__ (XDDDDD hasta los triunfitos participant en su concurso con sus canciones XD)_


End file.
